1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure and, more particularly, to an auto-locking support structure, which is practical for use in a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to hold a portable computer in the standing operative position convenient for operation by the user, a support structure may be used. A support structure for this purpose generally comprises a movable supporting member that must be turned between the extended position and the received position by the user. When positioning the portable computer on the support structure, the user must hold the portable computer with one hand and then turn the supporting member to the extended position with the other hand. This operation procedure is complicated and not efficient, resulting in inconvenience of use. Further, frequently turning the supporting member between the extended position and the received position may cause a friction damage, resulting in displacement of the supporting member or loss of the supporting function of the supporting member.